My Lady, Hinata
by Orange's Caramel
Summary: Sasuke yang besar di yatim piatu dan bekerja keras untuk menghidupi dirinya, entah suatu keberuntungan atau tidak, dirinya dapat bekerja sebagai seorang kepala pelayan pribadi khusus di kediaman Hyuuga dan melayani Nona besar Hyuuga Hinata. Mind RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Orange's Caramel Presents My Lady, Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Dan masih banyak lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Fict ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi dan tidak lebih.**

**.**

**.**

**Semua Character pinjam sama Om Masashi.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahhh.." Sudah hampir 5 kali pria ini menghela nafas panjang..

Sasuke - Nama pria ini. Mata kelamnya terlihat begitu sangat lelah karena pekerjaan serabut yang dia kerjakan setiap harinya.

Kakinya melangkah lelah menuju rumah susun bobrok yang kini dia tinggali dengan uang sewa yang sangat murah. kamar sepetak dengan kamar mandi bersama di luar kamar sudah cukup membantu untuk melepas semua lelahnya sehabis bekerja.

Sasuke hanya seorang pria yang berpikir dirinya selalu diikuti oleh Dewa Kesialan, bahkan Sasuke tidak mengetahui siapa marganya. Sasuke besar di sebuah panti asuhan. Dia hanya mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya di depan panti asuhan ketika dirinya baru berusia 2 bulan. Entah orang tuanya terlalu miskin untuk membesarkan Sasuke atau mereka membenci Sasuke sebagai anaknya, apapun alasannya Sasuke tidak peduli. Sasuke hanya merasa menyesal kenapa harus dilahirkan ke dunia ini, jika harus berakhir dengan dia dibuang tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sasuke juga merupakan sebuah nama yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya. Hanya itu yang dia tahu dari Kurenai - Ibu pemilik panti asuhan.

Sasuke termasuk anak yang sangat cerdas saat di panti asuhan, dia tidak pernah membuat susah dan selalu menurut. Dia bahkan sadar untuk membantu panti asuhannya, oleh karena itu setelah Sasuke beranjak dewasa dia meninggalkan panti asuhan untuk mencari nafkah dan membantu keuangan panti asuhannya. Sasuke memulai hidup barunya untuk mencari nafkah di Tokyo.

Namun pilihan itu sepertinya salah. Semua tidak semudah yang Sasuke pikirkan. Sasuke berasal dari kota kecil Konoha dengan menimba ilmu sampai SMP saja, sedangkan untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan layak di kota besar, setidaknya harus menimal pendidikan SMA. Meskipun Sasuke di karuniai wajah tampan dan cerdas, hal itu tidak membantu banyak. Pada akhirnya Sasuke bekerja serabutan demi menyambung hidup dan membayar uang sewa kamarnya setiap bulan. Sisa gajinya tidak seberapa untuk dia kirimkan ke panti asuhan.

"Hahhhh.." Sekali lagi Sasuke menghela nafas panjang merutuki nasib buruknya.

Ini adalah awal musim panas di Jepang, Sasuke bersyukur belum memasuki musim gugur dan musim dingin. Sasuke belum sanggup untuk membeli mantel tebal murah yang cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya membawa beberapa pakaian dari panti asuhan, semuanya sudah cukup tipis, namun dia bersyukur karena masih berguna disaat seperti musim panas ini.

Sasuke berharap dia akan segera menemukan pekerjaan layak, agar dapat memenuhi beberapa kebutuhannya dan mengirimkan uang kepada Kurenai.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling. Ya, hari sudah malam, lampu-lampu dari jalan dan setiap bangunan menghiasi keindahan malam menggantikan bintang-bintang di langit. Sasuke tersenyum pahit meratapi nasibnya yang buruk.

Orang-orang Jepang masih setia dengan segala kesibukannya di malam hari, terlihat tidak pernah sepi jalan yang di lalui Sasuke.

Pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada sebuah koran hari ini. Mata kelam Sasuke membulat begitu membaca judul dari lembar pertama koran yang terpasang itu.

**"DICARI SEORANG KEPALA PELAYAN UNTUK KEDIAMAN HYUUGA. TIDAK ADA SYARAT KHUSUS, YANG PENTING NIAT, KIRIMKAN CV ANDA SEGERA KE ALAMAT INI : ."**

Sasuke memicingkan matanya sedikit dan mulai mendekati stand koran. Dia beruntung karena sang penjual sedang tertidur, mungkin karena kelelahan setelah seharian duduk menanti pembeli. Sasuke segera mencatat alamat kediaman Hyuuga untuk mengirimkan CVnya. Sasuke berdoa dalam hati semoga dia bisa diterima oleh pekerjaannya kali ini. Senyum tipis mengambang diwajah tampan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Siang ini Sasuke memantapkan diri untuk mencari kediaman Hyuuga dan melamar pekerjaan sebagai kepala pelayan di sana. Dia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mencari alamat itu, karena Sasuke memilih untuk berjalan kaki ketimbang menaiki kendaraan umum.

Sasuke beruntung, sebelum menjelang sore dia sudah menemukan alamat kediaman Hyuuga.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya begitu melihat kemegahan kediaman Hyuuga. Sasuke mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dan bersiap mencoba tantangan baru, menurutnya.

"Selamat Siang Tuan, Ada yang bisa Kami bantu?" Tanya seorang penjaga pintu begitu Sasuke mendekati gerbang.

"Selamat Siang, Aku ingin melamar pekerjaan di sini sebagai Kepala Pelayan." Ucap Sasuke mantap.

Seorang penjaga lainnya hanya menatap Sasuke dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki selama 3 kali. Penjaga itu tertawa kecil kemudian berdehem.

Sasuke benci itu.

Seorang penjaga lagi yang awal menyapa Sasuke kemudian meminta beberapa lembar kertas yang dibawa Sasuke, yang diyakininya sebagai data diri Sasuke.

Setidaknya Sasuke berterima kasih masih ada yang mau melihatnya.

"Akan saya berikan ini kepada Hiashi-Sama, harap Tuan menunggu di sini sebentar."

"Hm."

Penjaga itu pun menghilang dibalik pintu besar. Sasuke menunggu cukup lama, sekitar 20 menit hingga penjaga itu keluar dari balik pintu.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama. Akan saya antarkan anda menemui Hiashi-Sama." Penjaga itu meminta temannya untuk membukakan gerbang.

Sasuke melangkah dengan penjaga itu menuju ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke bisa melihat semua perabotan mahal dan semuanya berkilau. Arsitektur yang menakjubkan untuk sebuah rumah. Sasuke menegak ludahnya sendiri lagi.

"Silahkan." Penjaga itu mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Sasuke sedikit gugup, namun dia berusaha untuk mengontrolnya. Sasuke mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Sasuke bisa melihat sebuah ruang kerja yang cukup besar dan rapi. Seorang pria paruh baya duduk dan menatapnya dengan intens. Matanya berwarna perak, masih jelas terlihat sinar ketegasan.

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat memberi hormat.

"Duduklah." Perintah Hiashi.

Sasuke kemudian duduk di hadapan Hiashi dengan dibatasi meja kerja Hiashi.

"Ternyata kamu cukup muda. Apa kamu yakin bisa menjadi seorang kepala pelayan di rumah ini?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Saya yakin Tuan.. Saya memang masih muda dan juga hanya lulusan SMP, tetapi saya yakin dapat menjalakan pekerjaan sebagai kepala pelayan." Ucap Sasuke mantap.

Sasuke menatap langsung mata Hiashi.

Hiashi tidak menemukan adanya ketakutan dari mata Sasuke. Hiashi tersenyum tipis. Dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari diri Sasuke. Meski sudah berumur setengah abad lebih, Hiashi tetap pandai menilai seseorang.

"Kamu bukan akan menjadi kepala pelayan di rumah ini, tapi Kamu akan menjadi seorang kepala pelayan khusus untuk Putriku."

"Saya tetap akan menjalankan tugas itu sebaik mungkin." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Saya suka semangatmu, namun ada 1 hal yang harus Kamu ketahui. Saya sudah menerima 10 orang kepala pelayan dan kamu termasuk salah satunya. 9 sebelum kamu, semuanya meninggalkan pekerjaannya karena tidak tahan dengan semua sikap putri saya. Bagaimana?" Tanya Hiashi meyakinkan.

"Saya tidak akan pernah mengecewakan anda, Hiashi-Sama." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara mantap.

Hiashi kembali tersenyum.

"Saya hanya ingin kamu ikut membantu merubah kembali Hinataku seperti dulu." Hiashi menerawang.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Dulu Hinata adalah seorang anak yang manis dan pemalu, namun semua berubah sejak 1 tahun lalu. Hinata menjadi seorang yang kasar, pendiam dan sangat manja. Aku ingin kamu juga setia kepadanya. Apakah kamu sanggup?" Hiashi kembali menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Saya sanggup dan akan terus setia kepada Hinata-Sama."

"Hahahahaha.. Saya harap kamu tidak mengecewakan Sasuke."

"Saya tidak akan pernah mengecewakan anda Hiashi-Sama." Sasuke kembali membungkukkan badannya dalam keadaan duduk.

.

.

.

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar bersyukur pada Kami-Sama. Sasuke bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan layak dan tetap. Semua kebutuhan Sasuke akan terpenuhi tanpa harus menggunakan gajinya. Sasuke akan dibayar dengan gaji yang sangat besar. Tempat tinggal gratis di kediaman Hyuuga, Ponsel, dan fasilitas mewah lainnya. Sasuke tidak akan merasakan kedinginan dan kepanasan lagi akibat dari beberapa musim di Jepang. Sasuke kembali bersyukur, namun Sasuke belum mengetahui kejutan yang sudah menunggunya.

Sasuke baru mengetahui Tuan Putri yang akan dilayaninya nanti melalui beberapa foto di ruang utama. Nampaknya usaha dan perjalanan hidup Sasuke masih panjang. Dia juga belajar banyak hal mengenai Hyuuga dan Hinata dari catatan yang diberikan oleh pelayan-pelayan wanita di kediaman Hyuuga. Cukup satu hari bagi Sasuke untuk mempelajari berbagai hal tentang aturan Hyuuga.

.

.

.

"Hinata-Sama.."

"Ada apa Kumo-San?"

"Tuan Hiashi sudah menemukan Kepala Pelayan baru untuk anda.. Mulai besok dia akan bekerja dan melayani anda seperti Kepala Pelayan sebelumnya."

Hinata menatap kaca spion mobil tengah.

"Aku tidak perlu." Ucap Hinata malas.

"Ini semua demi kebaikan anda Hinata-Sama."

"Hah.. Terserah.. Akan ku buat dia pergi seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya." Hinata tersenyum licik.

Kumo hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat sikap Hinata sekarang.

.

.

.

Sasuke kini sudah siap dengan seragam barunya. Sasuke mengenakan seragam butler baru dan penampilan Sasuke berubah 180 derajat. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat penampilan barunya dari cermin.

Pagi ini Sasuke akan memperkenalkan diri kepada majikan yang akan dia layani setiap hari.

Sasuke melangkah mantap menuju kamar Hinata.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Ya masuk." Perintah Hinata dari dalam kamar.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar dan bisa melihat kamar Hinata yang terbilang sederhana untuk kategori seorang putri orang kaya. Sasuke juga bisa mencium aroma kamar Hinata yang begitu menenangkan.

Hinata kini sedang duduk di sofa dengan membaca majalah fashion.

"Selamat Pagi Hinata-Sama. Saya Sasuke dan mulai hari ini akan menjadi kepala pelayan pribadi anda, serta melayani semua kebutuhan dan keinginan anda." Sasuke merasa bangga dengan kata-kata yang dipilihnya. Semalaman Sasuke berlatih untuk hal ini.

"Hm.." Hinata tidak sedikitpun berniat untuk melirik Sasuke.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya lakukan Hinata-Sama?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata merasa jengkel karena ocehan Sasuke. ocehan itu merusak mood dia untuk membaca.

Hinata menutup majalah kasar "Bis-.."

Hinata terpaku begitu melihat Sasuke. Tubuh Hinata menegang, mata lavendernya membulat seketika.

"Itachi.." Gumam Hinata pelan, membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung mendengarnya.

Lavender Hinata kembali sayu begitu tersadar bahwa dihadapannya ini bukanlah Itachi. Sudah setahun lamanya.

'Ke-Kenapa dia begitu mirip dengan Itachi..'

Hinata berdiri dan melangkah menuju Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum manis.

Sesaat Sasuke terpana akan senyuman itu.

Hinata berjinjit saat tepat berada di depan Sasuke "Akan kubuat kamu keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga secepatnya.. Karena.. aku.. tidak.. membutuhkanmu." Bisik Hinata pelan di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan sensasi geli dan aneh ketika mendengar suara Hinata sedekat ini. Sasuke tiba-tiba tersenyum licik.

'Rupanya gadis cilik ini ingin bermain.'

Sasuke segera menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata keras dan mendorong tubuh Hinata merapat ke tembok.

Hinata sedikit meringis sakit karena benturan antara punggungnya dengan tembok kamarnya. Begitu Hinata membuka mata, dia cukup terkejut.

Kedua tangan Hinata kini masih di genggam erat oleh Sasuke dan ditempelkan ke tembok. Hinata terkurung oleh tubuh Sasuke. Hinata bisa melihat senyuman di bibir Sasuke.

"Le-Lepaskan Aku.." Hinata berteriak kesal.

"Saya tidak akan pergi semudah itu dari pekerjaan ini.. Jika Nona ingin bermain, akan saya ladeni." Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Hinata. Sekeras apapun Hinata meronta, dia tidak dapat lepas dari kurungan Sasuke.

"A-Apa yang akan Kamu lakukan?" Hinata mulai ketakutan.

"Hanya salam perkenalan Hinata-Sama." Sasuke masih menampilkan seringainya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Hinata hanya bisa menutup matanya. Sasuke bisa melihat rona merah tipis dari majikan yang dia kurung saat ini.

**Cup**

Sasuke mencium pipi kanan Hinata dan melepaskan genggamannya.

Hinata membuka matanya. Sasuke bisa melihat adanya air mata yang menggantung di ujung mata Hinata, ekspresi kesal dan malu menjadi satu.

**Plak**

Hinata menampar pipi Sasuke dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan tamparan itu. Dia mengelus pipinya yang sedikit merah akibat tamparan Hinata.

"Tch.. Sakit juga.. Tapi maaf Hinata, Aku tidak akan kalah dalam permainanmu." Sasuke kembali menyeringai dan keluar dari kamar Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata memegangi pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Sasuke. Dia merasa aneh dengan ciuman itu, tapi Hinata juga sangat marah oleh kelakuan pelayan barunya itu.

Hinata kesal dan berlari menuju taman belakang kediaman Hyuuga. Dia memilih untuk duduk di pinggir kolam. Hinata memeluk kedua lututnya yang tertekuk dan melihat cermin dirinya dari pantulan air kolam. Matanya menatap sayu pantulan itu.

Hinata akan membuat perhitungan dengan Sasuke.

'Berani-beraninya dia menciumku. Lihat saja nanti.'

Hinata tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke diam-diam mengikutinya.

'Dia manis juga.'

Tanpa sadar Sasuke telah jatuh ke dalam pesona Hinata.

.

.

.

Ini sudah 5 hari Sasuke bekerja dengan Hinata. Setiap hari Hinata selalu memerintah Sasuke bagaikan iblis.

"Hei pelayan bodoh.. Buatkan aku teh ginseng hangat dalam waktu 3 menit atau kamu akan ku pecat."

"Aku ingin kamu memakai ini selama sehari." Hinata menyerahkan seragam maid lengkap kepada Sasuke.

"Cuci semua baju dalam lemariku dengan tanganmu dan jangan sampai terkena luntur."

"Sekarang menarilah selama satu jam, karena aku sedang bosan.."

Kira-kira seperti itulah penderitaan Sasuke. Beruntung, Sasuke mampu bertahan dalam siksaan ala Hinata. Dia berpikir suatu saat nanti akan membalas mengerjai Hinata.

'Lihat saja nanti anak nakal.' Sasuke tersenyum licik dalam hatinya.

Malam ini Hyuuga Hiashi akan pergi dinas selama sebulan. Dia mempercayakan Kumo dan Sasuke untuk mengawasi rumah dan Hinata saat dia pergi.

.

.

.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Sasuke akan membawakan segelas susu hangat untuk Hinata.

**Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

"Hinata-Sama..Saya membawakan susu untuk anda." Ucap Sasuke.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata. Dia tersenyum tipis. Sasuke selalu menyukai wangi kamar Hinata yang menenangkan. Dia meletakkan susu itu di atas meja kecil samping ranjang Hinata.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling dan dia tidak menemukan Hinata.

"Hinata-Sama.." Panggil Sasuke.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan kamar Hinata. Hingga sebuah suara muncul dan berasal dari dalam kamar mandi dalam kamar.

Sasuke melangkah pelan mendekati kamar mandi dan mulai mengetuk pintunya.

"Hinata-Sama, anda di dalam?"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke kembali melakukan hal sama dan lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi dan mengecek apakah ada orang di dalam sana.

Pintu terbuka sedikit dan gelap. Tidak ada cahaya dari lampu, hanya cahaya yang berasal kamar Hinata.

Sasuke cukup terkejut saat menemukan Hinata duduk lemas dekat _bathup_. Cukup menyedihkan bagi seorang nona muda yang biasa bersikap angkuh, kini duduk tidak berdaya dengan tatapan mata kosong, lutut tertekuk dan badan bergetar.

Sasuke segera mengambil jubah mandi dan menutupi tubuh Hinata yang setengah telanjang. Sebagai seorang pria yang sudah dewasa pasti keadaan Hinata bisa dia manfaatkan, tetapi ini bukan saatnya. Lagipula dia masih ingin hidup.

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata bisa tiba-tiba menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke segera menggendong Hinata ala _bridal style_. Dia membaringkan tubuh Hinata di atas ranjang dan mengambil salah satu piyama dari dalam lemari.

Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sasuke, memakaikan pakaian ke seorang wanita. Dia paham akan kondisi ini. Meminta bantuan sama dengan bunuh diri. Dia cukup beruntung Hinata kini dalam keadaan entah pingsan atau tidur, yang pasti dia beruntung.

Sasuke harus menelan ludah berkali-kali dan mengenyahkan semua pikiran kotor dalam otaknya. Berkali-kali pula dia memejamkan mata saat memakaikan Hinata piyama tidur. Membutuhkan waktu 8 menit lebih bagi Sasuke untuk mengenakan itu semua ke Hinata. Sungguh ini adalah pengalaman hidup yang entah indah atau buruk.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang saat melihat Hinata yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Dia menyelimuti Hinata dan tersenyum tipis.

"Wajahmu terlihat damai dan cantik jika seperti ini."

Sasuke bermaksud meninggalkan kamar Hinata saat sebuah pelukan dari arah belakang menghentikannya.

"Ja-Jangan pergi.. Aku takut gelap.. Ja-jangan.. Aku mohon.."

Sasuke mengerti sekarang. Hinata phobia gelap. Mungkin besok dia harus segera membetulkan lampu kamar mandinya.

"Benarkah kamu ingin aku disini? Menemanimu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke dapat merasakan sebuah anggukan di pinggangnya.

"Tidurlah Hinata-Sama.. Aku akan menemanimu malam ini.."

Sasuke merasakan lagi gelengen dan pelukannya semakin mengerat.

'Oh.. Cobaan apalagi ini ya Tuhan..'

"A-Aku tidak bohong.. Aku akan menemanimu malam ini." Ucap Sasuke semakin gugup.

Sasuke merasakan pelukannya terlepas dan saat dia berbalik, Sasuke melihat posisi tidur Hinata yang aneh. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan merapikan posisi tidur Hinata. Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada pinggir ranjang dan dia tersenyum tipis.

Cukup banyak pengalaman aneh yang harus dia alami selama bekerja di kediaman Hyuuga. Rasa lelah dan kantuk mulai menyerang Sasuke, perlahan dia pun turut tertidur.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hope You Like It ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Orange's Caramel Presents My Lady, Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Dan masih banyak lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Fict ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi dan tidak lebih.**

**.**

**.**

**Semua Character pinjam sama Om Masashi.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Hinata terbangun dengan badan yang cukup segar tetapi, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Pikirannya kembali kepada saat kemarin malam dimana saat dirinya ingin mandi dan tiba-tiba lampu dalam kamar mandi mati lalu semuanya menjadi gelap. Ya, Hinata ingat. Seharusnya sekarang dia masih berada di dalam kamar mandi atau ada yang menolongnya? Tetapi Siapa?

Hinata juga melihat pakaiannya telah berganti dengan piyama, seharusnya dia masih memakai pakaian dalam. Hinata mencoba berpikir lagi, siapa yang menolongnya kemarin malam. Tetapi Hinata tetap tidak dapat mengingatnya.

Saat Hinata hendak turun dari ranjang, tiba-tiba matanya melotot karena melihat ada seorang pria ikut tidur di lantai kamarnya. Hinata mengambil bantal diam-diam dan begitu ingin melemparnya. Dia menyadari sesuatu. Dia mengenali pria ini? Rambut ini?

'Kenapa dia berani-beraninya tidur disini? Dia sudah siap mati rupanya.' Rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

"Hei.. Bangun pelayan malas.." Hinata menendang kaki Sasuke.

"Ngg… 10 menit lagi.." Ucap Sasuke kemudian berganti posisi.

"Bagus sekali ya.." Ucap Hinata disertai senyuman.

"BANGUN SEKARANG ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU PELAYAN BODOH..!" Teriak Hinata di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke segera terduduk dan memegang telinganya yang terasa sakit dan mendengung akibat teriakan Hinata.

"Berisik sekali… Kamu tidak tahu aku sedang tidur?" Ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Tidur? Kamu sadar tidur dimana, hah..?!" Hinata terlihat sangat kesal.

"Ya, Tentu saja.. Ini kamar Hinata-Sama.." Jawab Sasuke polos.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tidur disini, hah..?!"

"Hinata-Sama sendiri yang memintaku untuk menemanimu tidur." Sasuke menguap karena masih mengantuk.

"A-Apa? A-Aku? Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

"Semalam aku menolongmu dari dalam kamar mandi dan saat aku ingin keluar dari kamar, Hi-"

"Tu-Tunggu.. Menolong?" Hinata berkeringat dingin.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali menguap. Dia benar-benar lelah. Setidaknya dia masih memiliki waktu satu jam untuk jatah tidur.

"Ka-Kamar mandi, menolong, ja-jadi... Kamu melihat aku telanjang da-dan kamu yang memakaikan piyama ini?" Hinata menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan menatap horror Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lagi.

Tubuh Hinata terasa sangat lemas, kini dia jatuh terduduk dihadapan Sasuke dan mulai menangis. "Aku telah ternoda olehmu.. hiks.."

"Tenanglah.. Aku tidak berbuat macam-macam kepadamu." Sasuke menjadi merasa bersalah juga.

"Te-Tenang katamu? Kamu telah melihatku telanjang dan dan.." Hinata merasa tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak melakukan hal yang membuatmu dapat ternoda. Aku masih tahu diri sebagai seorang pelayan dan aku tidak tertarik akan tubuhmu." Ucap Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit merah.

Sasuke terpaksa harus berbohong mengenai 'tidak tertarik akan tubuh Hinata'.

"Keluar." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Hei.. Kamu mendengarkan ucapanku kan?" Sungguh Sasuke masih membutuhkan pekerjaan ini.

"Ku bilang keluar….!" Kali ini suara Hinata meninggi.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan berdiri.

"Maaf Hinata-Sama." Sasuke pun melangkah keluar.

Sebelum benar menutup pintu, Sasuke kembali melihat Hinata yang memungguginya. Dia tahu Hinata menangis.

'Arghh.. Seharusnya aku tidak menemaninya semalam.' Sasuke benar-benar menyesal.

.

.

.

Sasuke kini telah rapi dengan seragamnya. Dia menjambak rambutnya kasar. Dirinya berpikir mungkin sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga dan segala fasilitas mewah yang tidak mungkin dia dapatkan sebelumnya. Mungkin dia harus kembali menyewa rumah susun bobrok saat sebelum pindah ke kediaman Hyuuga.

**Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

"Heii pelayan bodoh.. Cepat keluar dan antarkan aku ke suatu tempat." Hinata berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dan berpikir mungkin dia akan segera dibunuh dan tidak perlu menyewa kembali rumah susun bobrok itu.

Sasuke segera membuka pintu dan menemukan Hinata berdiri memandangnya.

Sesaat pandangan mata mereka berdua bertemu dan dengan cepat juga keduanya memalingkan wajah karena malu.

"Ce-Cepatlah.. Aku akan menunggu di dalam mobil." Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi gugup dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Sasuke juga segera menyusul Hinata dengan gerakan sedikit kikuk. Dia segera memasuki mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya.

"Mau kemana kita, Hinata-Sama." Tanya Sasuke dan melirik ke arah Hinata melalui spion tengah.

"Antarkan aku ke toko bunga." Jawab Hinata acuh.

"Baik."

Sasuke pun menjalankan mobilnya menuju sebuah toko bunga.

Sesampainya, Hinata meminta Sasuke untuk menunggu sebentar dan dia turun kemudian memasuki toko bunga.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Dia bersyukur Hinata tidak mengungkit kembali masalah tadi pagi. Sungguh dia sangat bersyukur.

Tidak lama kemudian, Hinata telah keluar membawa karangan bunga lily dan krisan.

"Sekarang kita pergi ke pemakaman Tama." Ucap Hinata setelah memasuki mobil.

"Baik." Sasuke segera menyalakan GPS yang terpasang dalam mobil dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju pemakaman Tama.

Dalam perjalanan ini, tidak ada interaksi sama sekali antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Sesekali Sasuke melirik ke belakang melalui kaca spion tengah. Dia melihat Hinata yang termenung dan pandangannya terus melihat keluar jendela.

.

.

.

Perjalanan memerlukan waktu sekitar satu setengah jam untuk sampai di pemakaman Tama. Hinata meminta Sasuke untuk turun dan menemaninya mengunjungi sebuah makam.

Masih sama-sama terdiam dan tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti pada sebuah nisan bernamakan Uchiha Itachi. Ada sebuah perasaan tidak jelas saat Sasuke melihat nama itu. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa.

Hinata meletakkan karangan bunganya dan memanjatkan doa dengan hikmat.

Sasuke sendiri memikirkan perasaan aneh tidak jelas yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

.

.

.

Kini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

"Dia adalah calon tunanganku dulu." Hinata memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Hm?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena Hinata tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Setahun lalu.. Di hari itu kami bertengkar, di hari itu juga dia harus pergi dinas ke luar negeri dan pesawat yang dia tumpangi jatuh ke dalam laut karena terserang badai. Banyak penumpang yang hilang dan meninggal, termasuk dirinya ikut menghilang. Keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga bekerja sama mengerahkan tim terbaik dalam pelacakan dan hasilnya kosong. Pada akhirnya kami semua sepakat untuk menyatakan dia telah meninggal dunia." Hinata menangis saat membuka kembali masa kelam itu.

Sasuke hanya dapat diam mendengarkan. Inilah yang terbaik. Sasuke sendiri juga merasakan perasaan aneh saat melihat makam itu, padahal dia tidak mengetahui siapa Uchiha Itachi itu.

Kini Hinata dan Sasuke hanya larut dalam kebisuan yang menimbulkan udara kepedihan, kesedihan, kebingungan dan penyesalan.

.

.

.

Sekelebat bayangan itu muncul meski pun samar-samar, menimbulkan sebuah potongan-potongan pertunjukkan tidak jelas karena gambar dan suara yang samar. Hanya sebuah nama yang dia ingat, tetapi dia juga tidak mengenalinya. 'Hinata.'

"Kuro-Kun.. Kamu melamun lagi?" Tanya seorang gadis manis berambut kuning.

"Ino-San.." Kuro terkejut karena Ino tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku seperti melihat sesuatu." Kuro tampak tengah berpikir.

"Benarkah?" Ino terlihat senang.

"Apakah ingatanmu sudah kembali? Atau kamu mengingat sesuatu?" Ino tampak penasaran.

"Hinata." Ucap Kuro lemah sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut sakit.

"Hinata? Siapa dia?" Seketika Ino menampilkan wajah sedih.

Kuro hanya menggeleng lemah. Dia hanya tahu nama itu, tanpa mengetahui siapa dia.

"Pelan-pelan saja.. Mengembalikan ingatan itu memang butuh proses." Ino tersenyum menyemangati.

"Hm.. Terima kasih Ino-San." Kuro tersenyum lemah.

Kuro adalah sebuah nama yang diberikan oleh keluarga Yamanaka. Inoichi Yamanaka, sang kepala keluarga menemukan Kuro dalam keadaan terluka dan terapung di atas laut saat sedang berlayar menangkap ikan. Tidak ada data diri yang menempel pada kuro saat itu.

Keluarga Yamanaka merawat Kuro yang masih pingsan selama 3 hari lamanya. Hingga pada akhirnya Kuro tersadar dan dia mengalami hilang ingatan. Keluarga Yamanaka hanya bekerja sebagai nelayan dan petani.

Mereka tidak memiliki uang yang banyak untuk membawa Kuro ke daerah perkotaan dan memeriksakan keadaannya kepada dokter ahli. Mereka mengandalkan seorang dukun ahli pengobatan dari desa mereka dan dukun itu memberikan ramuan herbal sebagai alternatifnya. Dukun itu hanya mengatakan Kuro mengalami hilang ingatan akibat benturan keras dikepalanya, mungkin suatu saat ingatan Kuro akan kembali. Akan tetapi jika ada sesuatu hal dari masa lalunya ikut membantu maka, proses pengembalian ingatan Kuro akan semakin cepat.

Pada akhirnya keluarga Yamanaka setuju untuk merawat Kuro sampai ingatannya kembali. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, Kuro ikut membantu pekerjaan Yamanaka dimulai membantu Inouchi untuk menangkap ikan atau membantu Ino dan Yuka mengurus ladang. Tidak terasa sudah satu tahun lamanya Kuro menumpang dan masih belum dapat menemukan jati dirinya.

Kuro adalah pemberian nama oleh Ino, karena dia melihat rambut hitam dan mata hitam kelam.

Seperti saat ini, Kuro mendapat bagian untuk membantu Ino memetik beberapa sayuran dan menjualnya ke pasar.

Dalam perjalanan menuju pasar, Kuro dan Ino terlihat sangat serasi. Mereka berbincang mengenai banyak hal, seperti kenapa bumi itu bulat? Kenapa gigi bolong bisa sakit? Dan lain sebagainya.

Diam-diam Ino juga menyimpan rasa terhadap Kuro. Dia memiliki sebuah ketakutan, jika suatu saat ingatan Kuro kembali. Tetapi, Ino juga menginginkan ingatan Kuro kembali. Jadi, biarkan dulu mereka menikmati hari bersama.

.

.

.

Hinata segera turun dari dalam mobil dan memasuki kediaman Hyuuga sedangkan, Sasuke masih memilih untuk berdiam di dalam mobil.

"Hahh.." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan kembali bersandar. Sasuke melamun.

**Bzztt… CRETAR….**

Bunyi petir yang kencang menyadarkan Sasuke. Hujan sepertinya akan segera turun. Awan hitam semakin menutupi langit. Sasuke bergegas memarkirkan mobilnya dan kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga.

.

.

.

"Permisi Hinata-Sama." Sasuke memasuki kamar Hinata dengan tangga besi dan beberapa peralatan.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan dengan itu?" Hinata terlihat terkejut dengan berbagai peralatan yang Sasuke bawa ke kamarnya.

"Saya ingin memasang lampu baru di kamar mandi anda."

"Oh.. Baiklah." Hinata mempersilahkan Sasuke dan kembali dengan aktifitas sebelumnya, mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang hampir _deadline_.

Sasuke sudah terampil dengan berbagai hal seperti ini. Katakan saja ini keterampilan dia saat masih bekerja serabutan. Dia cukup senang dengan hasil kerjanya yang rapi dan cepat. Sasuke segera membereskan peralatannya.

**CRETARRRR…**

Petir terlihat menyambar kencang ke arah genset listrik milik kediaman Hyuuga dan menyebabkan semua listrik di kediaman Hyuuga mati total. Termasuk di dalam kamar Hinata.

Hinata menutup telinga dan badannya bergetar hebat. Phobia gelapnya kambuh.

Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata-Sama.. Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir sambil mengguncang bahu Hinata.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata langsung memeluk Sasuke. "A-Aku takut… Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Hinata mencengkram erat seragam Sasuke.

Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk mengelus punggung Hinata, berusaha memberikan sedikit ketenangan.

**Bzzt.. Zing….**

Lampu kembali menyala. Nampaknya teknisi ahli telah mengembalikan aliran listrik di kediaman Hyuuga.

Hinata segera tersadar bahwa dirinya tengah memeluk seseorang. Dia cukup terkejut saat mendongakkan kepalanya.

Hinata melepas paksa pelukan itu.

Wajahnya merah padam, malu dan kesal bercampur satu.

"Ka-Kamu.. Be-Berani sekali memelukku?"

"Heh.. Bukankah anda yang terlebih dahulu memelukku?" Jawab Sasuke tidak terima dirinya disalahkan.

"A-Apa…" Hinata sendiri tidak percaya telah memeluk pelayan bodohnya.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

'Kenapa phobia ini harus kambuh disaat ada dia. Sudah 2 kali dia memanfaatkanku disaat seperti ini.' Hinata merutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Se-Sekarang kamu boleh pergi." Hinata kembali duduk dan berusaha menutupi rona merah di wajahnya, berharap Sasuke tidak melihatnya. Bisa turun pamor dia.

"Baik.. Sebelum itu, adakah hal lain yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Tidak ada.. Kamu boleh pergi."

"Baik." Sasuke membungkuk sebelum pergi dan kembali mengambil peralatan yang dibawanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke beruntung hari ini tidak ada perintah-perintah aneh yang Hinata berikan. Bahkan, dirinya dapat bersantai dikamar karena Hinata terlihat sedang sibuk. Berpikir dua kali, mungkin ada baiknya dia mengantarkan teh ginseng hangat kepada Hinata. Udara sekitar juga menjadi dingin akibat hujan deras di depan.

**Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

"Hinata-Sama, Saya membawakan teh ginseng hangat untuk anda."

"Masuk dan letakkan saja di atas meja."

Sasuke melihat kini Hinata tengah serius dengan laptopnya. Sesekali Hinata tampak tengah berpikir keras untuk mengerjakan entah apa itu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil karena melihat tingkah Hinata yang sedikit aneh dan lucu.

"Apakah anda mengalami kesulitan?" Tanya Sasuke saat meletakkan teh ginseng hangat dihadapan Hinata.

"Ini menyebalkan." Hinata berujar kesal.

"Boleh saya lihat?" Tawar Sasuke.

Hinata menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Boleh saja, jika kamu mengerti." Hinata mengambil teh hangat dan meminumnya perlahan.

Sasuke mengambil ahli laptop milik Hinata dan menatap serius beberapa soal yang belum Hinata kerjakan. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

'Ini mudah.' Sasuke mulai mengetikkan jawaban yang ada di otaknya dibawah soal yang belum terjawab.

"Hei-hei.. Apa yang kamu lakukan.. Nanti data-dataku hilang." Hinata mencoba untuk memisahkan Sasuke dengan laptopnya.

"Tenanglah Hinata-Sama.. Aku sedang membantumu mengerjakan soal-soal itu." Sasuke menatap serius Hinata.

"Tch.. Yang benar saja.. Hahaha.. Jangan membuatku tertawa, kamu itu bahkan hanya lulusan SMP." Hinata mengejek.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Sasuke kembali merebut laptop Hinata dan mengerjakan soal-soal yang belum terjawab.

Hinata hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Sasuke mengerjakannya. Dia ingin melihat sejauh mana kemampuan Sasuke.

"Selesai.." Ucap Sasuke bangga.

Hinata terkejut lagi, tidak sampai 10 menit Sasuke mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Dia segera mengambil laptopnya dan mengecek semua jawaban dari Sasuke. Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya, semua jawabannya benar.

Hinata juga mengecek kembali jawaban Sasuke dengan bantuan buku dan beberapa sumber melalui internet.

"Mustahil."

"Jawaban saya benar semuakan?" Sasuke membanggakan dirinya.

"Ba-Bagaimana mungkin?" Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Saat di panti asuhan dulu, saya sering membaca berbagai buku yang diberikan sebagai sumbangan. Topikmu itu ada dalam buku yang dulu pernah ku baca." Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Kamu hanya beruntung." Ucap Hinata melirik sini ke Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Tetapi, terima kasih." Hinata mulai mengakui kemampuan Sasuke.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk selalu membantu dan melayani anda." Sasuke meletakkan tangan kanannya di perut dan membungkuk, sebuah khas tanda hormat seorang _butler_ profesional.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sasuke. Dirinya kembali berpikir bahwa Sasuke satu-satunya pelayan pribadi yang dapat tahan dengan semua perintah tidak masuk akalnya, meskipun dia juga sering berbuat kurang ajar.

Bukankah itu tandanya Hinata mulai menyukai kehadiran Sasuke?

.

.

.

**TBC**

…**..**

**Saya mau balas beberapa riviw buat Fict yang berjudul 'My Sassy Girl'. Ada yang bilang, aku terkesan buru-buru buat endingnya, ada yang mungkin juga berpendapat kurang greget.**

**Dalam hal ini, memang akan seperti itu endingnya, banyak sebenarnya ide jahat dalam otak saya untuk Sakura dan Gaara, tetapi takut jatuhnya nanti kaya sinetron RC**. Haha..**

**Jadi, Intinya tidak akan ada konflik berat alias bagai angin sepoi-sepoi. Lalu, untuk yang Side story, itu adalah lanjutan mimpi Hinata. Dari awalkan dia memang suka mimpi tentang pangeran kodok dan bola emas. Hahaha.. Kirain bakal ada yang nyadar.. ;A;**

**Baiklah sekian cuap-cuap saya.**

**Terima Kasih bagi yang sudah mau baca, review, fave dan follow. :***

**Sekali lagi Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi umat yang menjalankan.**

**^^/**


End file.
